The Slowing
by moon-that-glows-at-night
Summary: Something has happened to the Earth's rotation...it's slowed down and who knows what this might mean for the Nations?


**Hello!~ **

**This is my first fanfiction that I've actually put online, so …I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia. Never did own it. Don't sue me. 

Alfred F. Jones, also known as America, stared down at the large conference table of the world meeting, frustrated.

He had always thought of himself as a hero, always wanting to save everyone or help those in need, especially his people. But he was just as helpless against this particular calamity as everyone else on the planet was, unable to stop it, having to sit back and watch as the disaster unfolded before them all.

It had been five days since the scientists and reporters made public the fact that some few people, the night workers, the insomniacs, the truckers, the ones who stayed up long hours had already perceived, something had happened to the rotation of the Earth. It had slowed down, the reporters had said. The days had increased by exactly fifty-seven minutes and eight seconds overnight.

No one knew exactly how it had happened, how to stop it, how to do anything, really. What they **did** know, however, was that it would mean big damage for agriculture, animals, the earth's magnetic field. And, they also knew that it was probably going to continue.

People had many different reactions to this news at first; citizens of every country were stockpiling emergency supplies, canned food, flashlights, first aid kits into their homes. People moved, crossed state lines, borders, flew to other countries. Some religious people rattled on about the end times, some people started worrying about the end of the world, what this slowdown of the Earth might mean for humanity.

The representatives of the nations had organized an emergency world meeting a few days later. England was to be the host country. Most of the representatives had arrived the night before, and the meeting was now on the road.

"….No, I don't think we will be doing that. You all heard the news- if this just continues to worsen; it may just be too… extreme, to go by the natural days of the Earth as our system of time." England confirmed to a question asked by China.

"Can't we just adapt? If we go by the twenty-four hour clock time…won't it just be confusing, aru? China argued.

"We possibly might _not_ be able to adapt. Think- if this gets so out of hand that the days are no longer tethered to our nights, then what? Do you expect us to all somehow stay up for…thirty hours? More? I suggest that all of us remain on the twenty-four hour clock." England stated.

Russia spoke up. "There are some places in the countries far north that are like what comrade England has mentioned. Places that receive more hours of daylight and darkness than the rest of us do. _They _remain on twenty-four hour time, da?"

A few others nodded in agreement.

"America? What do _you_ think of my suggestion?" England asked, his green eyes directed at his former colony.

"I'll try and do the same thing as you guys, but if the people want to go by natural time they can if they want, but it would totally be easier if most of the nation went by clock time…y'know, so schools and offices and stuff can all be on the same page here.." America answered.

Several others agreed.

"Well, I'm glad that the matter is settled." England commented.

A few hours later, the World Meeting was finally dismissed for lunch. The sound of papers rustling and nervous side conversations echoed throughout the conference room.

"Um…Alfred?" a quiet voice behind America spoke. He turned to see that the voice belonged to none other than his northern brother, Canada.

"Sup, Mattie?" America questioned.

"Can I come with you for lunch break? I think it would be good if we stick together…" Canada asked.

America was slightly surprised by this question, normally the Canadian nation wasn't a big fan of the fast-food places he liked to eat out at. But hey, who was he to refuse the company of his awesome little bro? In fact, when Alfred looked around, he noticed many of the nations were with their "families." North Italy was with South Italy, China was hanging around Japan, Korea and some of the other Asian countries that Alfred didn't know as well, and some tow-headed kid in a sailor hat was pestering England.

"Course ya can come, bro!" America answered.

"…Ah! Mon petit Mathieu!" France exclaimed, walking over to where America and Canada were standing.

"So you comin', too?" America asked as the Canadian nation was smothered in a hug from his "papa."

"Hm?"

"For lunch…." America explained. "Canada just asked to come with me…"

"Alright..I think it would be good if we stick together, especially during these times, non? Although not to imply that you cannot take care of yourselves…" France said.

"What about England?" Canada asked.

America looked around and saw that the British nation was busy dragging that sailor hat kid… (Sealand?) out of the room while lecturing him.

"I think he's kinda busy with that kid." America stated.

"And are ya sure that you wanna hang out with me? I mean, you people seem to not appreciate the amazing-ness of fast food..." he mentioned.

"I don't mind fast food that much, we have plenty of your restaurants in my country anyways!" Canada said.

"And I `ave brought my own food…I do not exactly trust Angleterre's restaurants." France commented. "That is, if you do not mind us coming along?"

"Why would I mind my awesome little bro and his papa hanging out with me?" America smiled.

Even during a crisis they could still at least act as if everything was normal…at least for now…

"Ugh, I frickin' _hate_ English weather…and their stupid rule about driving on the other side of the road…" America complained as he drove in the rain, trying to find a fast food place that was open. Finally, after a few minutes, he found an open Chick-fil-A, and he turned into their parking lot.

"Geez, hard to find a place that's actually open here…" America grumbled as he slid into the plastic seat of Chick-Fil-A, chicken sandwich in hand.

"It is probably because of the slowing, people want to be with their families instead of at work…" France mused.

"It seems like every strange event that's happening lately is 'cuz of the slowing." America said.

"I know…At sunset, a lot of the citizens in my country were watching the sun set, just to confirm that there really _is _a slowing, that this is actually happening.." Canada remarked.

"How is this even gonna affect us anyway? I mean, I heard what they said on the news, and I guess it already has affected us in some ways, but…" America commented.

"I suppose that's what we all want to know…well, that, and how this came to be in the first place. I guess..we'll just have to wait and see." Canada responded quietly.

"Oui..we shall just 'ave to get through this together…and 'opefully, we will not 'ave to find out!" France said.

**So….thank you for reading! Please favorite/review…I will give you a virtual cookie…:3**

**I'll try and post another chapter within..a few weeks.**


End file.
